Rotating shafts such as used in screw conveyers, for example, are supported at spaced intervals along their length by metal clamps, each clamp including a pair of metal straps having a curved portion to each fit about one-half the circumference of the pipe and a straight portion extending upwardly from the curved portion and laterally extending end portions diverging from each other and having holes to receive bolts for attachment to the support frame. A split bearing which may be made of wood or plastic, is positioned about the shaft and within each clamp and the shaft is journaled within the bearings for rotation.
Rotation of the shaft tends to impart corresponding rotation to the bearings within the clamps and this tendency of the bearings to rotate is objectional because of the excessive wear on the bearings. It has heretofore been the practice to insert pins within the bearing extending radially therefrom and engagable with opposed portions of the clamp to prevent rotation of the bearing when the shaft is rotated.
Metal pins have heretofore been used but have proven objectional because as normal wear reduces the thickness of the bearing wall, the metal pin contacts the shaft and tends to wear an undesirable groove into the shaft.
Bearings have been molded with projections or lugs as integral parts of the bearing to engage the hanger or clamp and prevent rotation of the bearing but in some instances it is desired to machine the projection or pin as when the properties of ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene are desired. The invention is useful for any material which is used in machining the stabilizing pin, and in any application where there is a need for a separate pin (which cannot be molded without losing some of its desirable properties, such as impact resistance) rather than a molded lug, as for example in a wooden bearing.
The straight nylon pins and pins made from ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene heretofore used to prevent undesirable rotation of the bearing have proven objectional because they have a tendency to eject from the bearing as when the bearing seizes on the shaft or otherwise experiences an abrupt movement.